


Our future, is not in the Past.

by AlexaMondragon



Series: Wolf howls and kitten meows [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!McCree, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Hanzo, Forever Scarred McCree, Helpless McCree, Hurt McCree, M/M, Maybe I'll write the fluffy one next?, McCree is too protective, McCree's shady past, Neko Hanzo, Nekomata!Hanzo, OC children - Freeform, Sad McCree, Sad with a Happy Ending, The reason McCree is too protective, Torture on children, Wolf McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo celebrating the litter’s first Christmas, but McCree is being a little difficult. This timeline was set when the litter was just a little over a year old.





	Our future, is not in the Past.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure that ya'lls are willing to read this. If not then please leave, as this could also be a stand alone fic. PLEASE ALSO NOTE THAT THIS FIC IS A BIT GORY (UNLIKE MY MANY OTHER FLUFFY ONES) Viewers discretion is advised.

Jesse and Hanzo celebrating the litter’s first Christmas, but McCree is being a little difficult. This timeline was set when the litter was just a little over a year old.

Christmas in Gibraltar in the base is anything but dull, given the recent events that’s happened, being blown up, separated and reunited, there’s a lot that the Overwatch crew is thankful this Christmas, Especially since McCree has allowed the team to interact with his adorable litter. Hanzo had to make a lot of convincing arguments to let the litter interact with the team, he let it slide when McCree practically begged Hanzo to let them have their own private Christmas in their room. Hanzo could understand, he’s very protective of his kids, but after almost a year? Hanzo has to draw the line.

The children will be two soon, and they need to get to know the rest of the Overwatch crew if they’re going to continue living with them for the time being.

“Jesse,” He nearly hisses, “The kids are not going to get harmed, they will be surrounded by loved ones.” He reasons calmly, but Jesse is just not facing towards him.

He sighs a bit harshly and grits out, “Look, what is it about the team that you don’t seem to trust? You trust them enough to have your back but you can’t trust them spending even a minute with the kids? I’ve been patient enough with you this long and I just want to know the reason you are so afraid of letting _our loved ones_ , to see the litter?”

McCree sighs in defeat and he turns to only glance at his beloved before dropping his head down a bit.

“Look, Han…It’s not that I don’t trust the team, I do, I swear. It’s just…It’s a bit painful fer me to tell ya how much I hate it when not just strangers, even people I’ve known fer years, get near my kids. I-“ He cuts himself off when his jaw instantly clamps shut, keeping the words from bubbling up his throat.

Hanzo leans in his beloved’s broad chest and rubs his cheek onto McCree’s, he climbs up on his lap, their bed creaking under their weight a bit.

“Just tell what is it that you are afraid of, maybe I can help you get over it, my Love.” He looks up at McCree’s dull, dark brown eyes. The weight of his demons hiding behind a tired façade.

“I don’ think you can help me with that one, Sugar.” He mumbles, almost to himself.

Hanzo leans up to kiss his lips and McCree lazily kisses back. But Hanzo continues his butterfly kisses on his face, stopping at his nose last. His eyes portray he’s both eager and scared to hear his dark, untold story. A part of him he never told Hanzo that makes him alike to the neko in an almost eerie way.

“Hanzo…back when I was in Deadlock…”

_Flashback…_

_He tucks the extra blankets under his arm and looks around for any stalker. He’s been carefull for too long to let anyone follow him now. The snow covered streets betray his location, but he knows that with the upcoming blizzard, it will hide the tracks._

_He walks into a dull building, the building the exact same from every other building in this neighborhood, so it’s easy for him to lose any stalker if he climbs to the roof and parkours to the next building over_. _He gradually climbs up the stairs, not taking any chances with the elevators. He takes out his keys early on and when he makes his way down the hallway, his ears keen on listening in any other heartbeats and footsteps. Hearing non in a mile radius, he unlocks the apartment door and quickly went inside. Shutting it close and removing his Stetson. Setting it aside on the cabinet by the door, along with his serape._

_“Daddy’s home, kiddos!” He exclaims jovially. Down the hall he could hear pitter patter of feet running down the hall and making their way around the corner. 3 little pups run into McCree and he catches them all as they leap up to him. Their size making him almost tipping over his own feet._

_“Hey, hey, hahahaha, I missed all of ya’lls too.” He chuckles warmly and sets them down. He watches them shift back into their human form. The three brown pups turned human standing almost as tall to his waist now._

_“Papa, did you bring anything home?” His little girl asks happily. He turns and presents them with the beautiful quilts he’s snagged for all three of his children._

_“Yes!! Not sleeping in the cold tonight!!” His son exclaims happily. High fiving his twin. They each take a quilt and snuggle into them. The slightly warm fabric brushing against their skin as they simultaneously sigh in bliss._

_“Took you long enough to get here, McCree.” A kind voice, one with laughter left behind it, floats into the air. He looks up and sees the kids’ babysitter walking up to the little family. She hugs the younger man and he hugs back enthusiastically._

“Wait, you already have a litter of your own?” Hanzo asks, his eyes wide with surprise and his voice a hint of disbelief.

“How old were you Jesse? When you had your kids?” He whispers out.

“I was only 15 when I found out that the gal I’ve been screwing was knocked up. She didn’t want those babes, so I took ‘em, unfortunately she died of child birth.” He explains somberly. But he takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly.

“I kidnapped nursing mothers and returned them home unconscious, it was pretty simple and they don’ remember a thing. Then after they grew a bit more, I started bottle feedin’ ‘em.” He smiles as a phantom memory resurfaces in his eyes.

“They grew up so fast.” He sadly laughs out. But his brows furrow and he shuts his eyes, the pain resurfacing again as he relives the memories of his past. Hanzo quickly places his palm on his mate’s cheek and turns his face towards his.

“Ssshh, sshh, you don’t have to continue if you can’t.” He soothes, but he knows, deep down he wants to know more about his mate’s shady past and these kids.

“Naw, I’m tellin’ ya. ‘ve been keepin’ this in for too damn long. I just need someone that loves me enough to listen to it.” He smiles sadly at Hanzo and Hanzo lurches forward to capture his lips in a desperate kiss.

“I love you, I love you… _I love you.”_ He emphasizes, his eyes conveying how much he is there if McCree _needs_ him, McCree nods, believing him.

“What were their names?” Hanzo asks quietly, his hand in McCree’s, holding his in a tight and warm embrace.

“They were Daniel and Damian, the rowdy lil’ twins and Mariana. My sweet lil’ bumblebee.” He smiles, her face popping up in his memory and he could still hear her laughter.

“You had twins before this as well?” Hanzo muses timidly, trying to lighten the mood and McCree appreciates it.

“Yeah, imagine my surprise when I found out I had another pair just waitin’ fer me ta meet them?” He chuckles, Akira and Aiko invading his thoughts. His two sweet little cherry blossoms.

Hanzo kisses up McCree’s neck to his jaw.

“What happened to them?” He dreaded the answer when McCree’s face turns dark and stormy. His shoulders rigid and his jaw clenches. His voice coming out deep and guttural, dangerous.

“I don’t know how, I don’t know who, but Deadlock found out about ‘em. They were only four when we were ambushed in our own home. I decided to hightail it out of Deadlock and the whole of America when I had enough cash in my pocket and when I knew the pups were strong enough for the move…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Papa, where do you think we’re going to live next? I want to go to the beach.” Mariana smiles as her Papa packs up the little clothes that he could provide for his pups._

_“Maybe, but we just need to get the heck out of here.” He picks her up and smothers her cheeks with kisses and she giggles. Just when he was about to call out to his twins, he heard a gun cock in the hallway._

_He puts his daughter down and frantically pushes her under the bed. Quietly telling her to be silent._

_He grabs Peacekeeper from the night stand and sneaks out his bedroom. He jumps out and aims his gun out to the hallway, but no one was there. He makes his way down the hall to the boys’ room and sees them lying on the bed unconscious. He slides his gun in his holster and runs to his sons, but before he could even reach them, someone knocks him out cold behind the head, and the last thing he heard was his daughter’s scream._

_When he woke up, it was to him tied to the ground, a leather collar with silver titanium filling wrapped around his neck, and his arms and legs chained in silver heavy duty chains._

_“Listen here, mutt. We kept you around not just so you can fuck around with our harem and makin’ anymore mutts.” A deep voice speaks out from the darkness, he tugs the chains violently, but the silver burns into his skin, making him thrash and roar. A hand shot out of the dark and punches him straight in the face, making McCree stumble back. Another hand shoots out but McCree is furious enough to catch it between his jaws and rip it off. The blood that splutters out and the man’s scream pleasing to him as the carnivore under his skin tries to claw its way out. Desperate to find his pups and fight his way out of wherever this place is._

_He drops the arm in apparent disgust, the fucker filled their own blood stream with silver. Sick bastards. He jumps forward to hopefully break the chains, as he knows he’s strong enough to do so. The silver only burns his skin, making it irritated, but it doesn’t make him weak._

_But the soft sharp whimper made him stop. He strains his ears to listen and he could catch the scent of his pups in the dark. He hears people shuffling around and a spotlight opens up a few meters in front of him. He struggles desperately when he recognizes his pups lying in a pile of almost unconscious heap. The bolts holding him in place pops out violently and someone shoots him in the leg. He roars in pain and drops to the floor. He pants as the adrenaline slowly leaves his body, almost leaving him limp._

_He cries for his pups but he could see only miniscule movements from them. He has hope that they’re still alive, maybe they can make it. He thinks desperately._

_”This is what happens when you don’t follow the rules, boy.” A man steps out of the shadows with a silver bat and raises it above his head._

NO! _He wants to scream, but his throat is clogged, his eyes widen with horror as the bat comes down with such speed and he hears the bat hitting flesh, one of the pups whine and cries oh so loudly as he too cries along with them. Each blow he howls and snarls and cries along with his pups. But he could still clearly hear the bones breaking and dying whimpers from his babies._

_When the blows stop, the chain on him are taken off and he crawls on his arms, the bullet still stubbornly logged in his thigh. The blood trailing behind him as he drags himself to his children. He reaches them and sees how dead their eyes are, staring at nothing. Their chest hauntingly still. He drags one by one into his tight embrace as he screams and sobs his heart out. His tears an endless stream down his cheek and his jaw hurting from all the screaming, his throat he sure must be bleeding by now. He buries his face into his limp pups and he could hear the faintest whine from at least one of them. He frantically tries to recognize who and sees that it’s his little girl. Barely clinging to life, her eyes already empty, but her chest heaving quick breathes of air._

_He punches the concrete floor repeatedly…he had to. He had to. He couldn’t leave her like this._

_He brings his teeth to her throat._

Jesse was curled in Hanzo’s embrace as his mate strokes his hair and back. The room is so quite.

The lights aren’t on, so Jesse couldn’t see the horrified expression on his beloved’s face. His tears threatening to fall. Hanzo gently wipes the tears away from his eyes and continues to stroke his husband. His from lay still as a corpse and Hanzo brings Jesse’s face up to his. He looks deep into sorrowful eyes and brings his forehead to Jesse’s.

Giving him strength that the wolf desperately needs.

“I’m here…” He whispers out.

McCree breathes out a breath he’s been holding and his arm comes up to grip onto Hanzo’s bicep, squeezing almost painfully and Hanzo can feel how violent his mate is shaking.

Hanzo keeps the strong hold he has on his mate and Jesse clings onto the support. His eyes red and brows furrowed, his hair a mess, almost covering his eyes. Hanzo tucks them away and gently kisses him. His lower lip trembling and Jesse breathes into the kiss. His desperation, and fear filling in the single kiss and Hanzo replies back just as strongly. His quite mews is what made Jesse stop.

They both suck in copious amount of air as their lungs felt on fire from lack of it. They gaze into each other’s eyes and Hanzo can see that Jesse’s gaze is clearer now.

“Our future, is not in the past, my Love. I will promise you it will never be like that here. Amongst family.” He chokes out, his sobs just beneath the surface as he too is so close to screaming.

“I know. I know… I know.” Jesse sobs out, forcing the words out between gritted teeth. Hanzo wipes away his tears and licks them up when they didn’t seem to stop. Jesse grumbles deep in his chest appreciatively and Hanzo purrs in response.

“We can stay in if you want.” He offers, but Jesse shakes his head.

“No. I-I think I’m ready now.” He gives a shaky smile and Hanzo kisses him again.

 

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo

 

As Hanzo carries both girls, Jesse carrying Ame and Caden, since James wants to walk all on his own, but he still got carried when he starts to get left behind. He sits on Jesse’s shoulders; his little head propped on Jesse’s, they stop just before entering the common area; where the little get together is.

Hanzo looks back to his beloved and sees Jesse battling with a war in his head. Hanzo bumps shoulders with his and Jesse shakes his head out of that stupor.

“Ready?” He asks, a soft smile sent his way and Jesse drinks up the image of Hanzo with two toddlers in his arms and hideous red sweater with reindeers prancing on the sleeves. He smiles lovingly at Hanzo and nods.

They walk in together, and being greeted with cheers and awes. Jesse only lets them hold his children for a short amount of time but he’s enjoying the familiar, familial atmosphere and he thinks, so does his kids.

End.  


End file.
